--ONESHOT-- La verdad es que
by mnj2327
Summary: -ONESHOT- Una forma de explicar porque Beck no demuestra celos en publico y lo que en verdad siente.


One Shot: hasta donde llega Beck para practicar su actuación y la única que sabe de sus extremos es su novia Jade

La realidad es que…

Transcurria un dia normal en HA, todos estaban en clase de Sikowitz quien estaba explicando una clase sobre actuar escenas románticas, como se sentían las actrices al actuar con desconocidos una escena donde se supone debe haber amor, entre otras cosas relacionadas y como es costumbre las candidatas eran Cat, Jade y Tori. Despues de una pequeña discusión de que no querían pasar porque tenían flojera, Sikowitz decidio que Jade pasara ya que estaba muy comoda recostada en el hombro de su novio Beck. Jade se levanto con pesar y empezó a caminar hacia el frente, ya que estaban sentados en la ultima fila como siempre. Mientras ella esquivaba algunas sillas para pasar, Sikowitz le hizo una seña a alguien para que entrara, era un chico muy guapo, alto de cabello negro, ojos azules, delgado pero con musculos bien definidos, iba vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta de tirantes color negra que dejaba ver sus bien torneados brazos.

Al verlo entrar todas las chicas suspiraron, era demasiado atractivo, los chicos lo miraban con recelo, tenia la atención de todas las chicas después de todo, había un chico que lo miraba aun peor, Beck observaba como caminaba directo a donde estaba Jade, y que ella estaba observando a ese chico de una manera que a el no le gustaba, el sabia que ese chico había llamado la atención de su chica ya que conocía cada uno de los gestos de su novia.

-Dejenme presentarles a Oziel, Jade el será tu compañero en este ejercicio de actuación, es un actor que esta empezando la carrera y esta actuando en una novela, por lo que la escena que representaran será una escena del tipo romántica que es de lo que hemos estado hablando- Dijo Sikowitz para después beber de su coco. Beck estaba observando a Jade esperando que se negara porque no conocía a ese chico y ella no podria hacer una escena romántica justo en frente de el con un chico que no conoce, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Beck.

-Claro, ¿que clase de escena?- dijo Jade observando de pies a cabeza a su compañero de actuación, el también la observaba de pies a cabeza, al parecer Oziel también había quedado flecado por aquella chica gotica. Cosa que noto Beck de inmediato, el conocía perfectamente la mirada que provocaba Jade en los hombres, esa misma mirada que el tiene cuando la ve.

-Ok, ustedes terminaron hace dos días, por culpa de un ataque de celos de Oziel, el no soporta verte platicando con otros chicos, algo psicópata el muchacho, entonces el vuelve suplicante a ti para que regreses con el, tu Jade estaras dolida porque no confio en ti y se lo dejaras en claro, al final regresaran a estar juntos, pero quiero ver dramatismo y amor, mucho amor.

Despues de que Beck escuchara aquello comenzó a maldecir a Sikowitz por haber elegido a Jade para esa escena, además porque no lo eligio a el, si sabia que para esas escenas Beck y Jade eran perfectos.

-Accion- Grito Sikowitz sentándose a observar el escenario.

-Jade, por favor, sé que he sido un tonto, pero regresa- Empezó Oziel con la escena.

-No, tú no has confiado en mí, y por tus tontos celos me has dejado- Le dijo ella, mientras le daba la espalda y fingía llorar.

-Es que, por favor, Jade, entiéndeme, tú eres tan hermosa y llamas la atención de todos los hombres, y yo no puedo soportar que otros hombres estén cerca de ti- Le dijo Oziel con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

Todos estaban contemplando la escena, era dramática como en una telenovela, Beck no podía apartar la vista del escenario, porque no quería que ese maldito se le acercara demasiado a Jade, suficiente era con lo que escuchaba como para aguantar el hecho de que se le acerque.

-Oziel, tú no puedes dejarme solo porque otros hombres me hablen, ¿Por qué no confías en mí?, dímelo, yo te he demostrado que te amo.

-Perdóname Jade, confió en ti, plenamente, pero no confió en los demás que osen acercarse a ti- Al terminar de decir esto, Oziel se acercó a Jade, tomándola del brazo, la volteo para que quedaran frente a frente y la abrazo. Beck estaba al borde del colapso de celos, no podía apartar la vista de la escena aunque no quería verlos, tenía el puño apretado por la desesperación, ya que, aunque muriera de celos, no podía interferir, ambos se tomaban muy enserio sus ejercicios de actuación, después de todo Jade no había interferido cuando se besó con Tori en uno de los ejercicios.

-Jade, yo te amo, prométeme que serás solo mía- Dijo Oziel mientras alejaba un poco a Jade, sin soltarla, solo era para verla a los ojos. Beck estaba al borde del asiento, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura, pero aun disimulaba estar calmado, nadie notaba su desesperación, aun cuando sus amigos volteaban a verlo ocasionalmente.

-Oziel, yo también te amo, prometo ser solo tuya, pero prométeme que confiaras en mi- Se miraban como dos enamorados, tenían una intensa mirada, ambos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro.

-Claro que si amor mío, confiare en ti, y estaré siempre a tu lado, para que ningún otro se acerque a ti- En este punto todos estaba observando la escena, nadie volteaba a ver a Beck, Jade y Oziel estaban inmersos en sus miradas, era tan intenso y lo esperado sucedió, Oziel beso a Jade.

Al ver esto Beck se levantó de su asiento, pero nadie se percató ya que el beso era demasiado intenso, parecía un beso lleno de deseo, como si ambos lo hubieran estado anhelando, cosa que no agrado a Beck obviamente.

El timbre sonó, haciendo que se separaran, el beso había durado menos de un minuto, pero suficiente tiempo para que Beck sintiera que algo dentro de él se había roto, tomo su mochila y la de Jade lo más rápido que pudo, paso ágilmente entre las sillas, tomo a Jade del brazo arrancándola del agarre de Oziel, que lo miro sorprendido, Beck ni siquiera se molestó en verlo, salieron antes que nadie, ni siquiera Sikowitz pudo decir lo que pensaba del ejercicio.

Jade solo lo seguía, no estaba molesta ni le recriminaba nada, la llevo hasta el cuarto de limpieza, hizo que entrara ella primero y se aseguró que nadie los viera, cerró la puerta, volteo a ver a Jade y la beso, de una manera posesiva, fuerte y apasionada, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él, Jade correspondió el beso, la verdad es que no estaba sorprendida para nada, de hecho tenía una sonrisa; se separaron por falta de aire.

-Perdón- dijo el- ya no podía soportar verte en brazos de otro.

-Lo sé, lo note desde un principio- Le dijo ella de una manera tranquila

-Entonces, ¿Por qué continuaste con la escena?- le dijo tomándola suavemente del cabello y pegando su frente con la de ella

-Era solo un ejercicio de actuación- Le dijo ella tomándolo de la mano

-Pues actúas demasiado bien, eso fue muy real, además creo que te pasaste con el beso- Le dijo a modo de regaño, pero sin apartarse de ella

-Ya sabes que soy seria con mis actuaciones, además era un chico guapo- dijo ella a tono de broma

Después de decirle eso, Beck la volvió a besar, esta vez con celos y de una manera aún más posesiva

-No vuelvas a decir que otro hombre es guapo, Jade, tu solo debes verme a mí- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, muy serio y tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos, haciendo que los hermosos ojos grises de Jade lo observaran

-Tranquilo, tú eres más guapo, por ahora lo mejor será que regresemos, hiciste una escenita de celos, sabes el trabajo que nos costara mantener la idea de que no eres celoso después de eso.

-Lo sé, es solo que de verdad no soportaba más tiempo viéndote con otro- Le dijo soltándola y agachándose para darle su mochila y tomar la de él.

Jade tomo su mochila y abrió la puerta, antes de salir volteo a ver a Beck para decirle:

-Vamos, o ¿qué dirán las personas si se enteran que en realidad tú eres más celoso que yo y que solo aparentas no serlo como practica de actuación?


End file.
